


First Kiss

by missmysterious56



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, It was supposed to be serious but turned cracky, M/M, Nile wanted story time, Tumblr Prompt, they talk about their first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: Nile is bored and she wants a story. Naturally, Joe tells her about his and Nicky's first kiss.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	First Kiss

It starts like this. Nile is bored out of her mind, they are at a safe house laying low while everyone reciprocates. They have already left Booker behind, Andy has gone off somewhere. Nile is trying her best not to think about it while Nicky sits reading a book while Joe sketches. 

“I'm bored. Tell me a story?” Nile asks innocently. Joe and Nicky both look up at her with a silent question in their eyes before nodding. 

“What story do you want to hear?” Nicky asks, his accent thick. Nile shrugs helplessly, she's not sure but she knows she wants a story. 

“How about our first kiss!” Joe exclaims, happy at the prospect of finally being able to share the story of their first kiss with another person. It is rare that they can indulge in the telling of their story because of the life we lead. 

“Sure,” Nile replies with a shrug. Nicky rolls his eyes but settles in to listen to the story. 

“It started when we were in the middle of battle,” Joe starts, his eyes drifting to a faraway place. 

_ The sun was bright in the sky and the battle was fierce. It had been about a year since Yusuf and Nicolio had stopped killing each other at every turn. They had been able to avoid battle for the most part, just trying to figure out what in the world was happening to them. Nicolo is just finishing off his latest attacker when he catches sight of movement going directly to Yusuf’s blind spot.  _

_ “Watch out!” Nicolo yells, Yusuf turns just in time to stop an incoming attack. Nicolo lets out a sigh of relief that quickly turns into a gasp of horror as a man sneaks up behind Yusuf and sends a dagger right through the armor and into Yusuf’s heart. The other releases a pained gasp as he begins to collapse. Nicolo lets out a roar and quickly rushes to the other's side, killing more hostile soldiers on the way.  _

_ “Ow,” Yusuf winces as he wakes up from his temporary death. Nicolo lets out a small sigh of relief as he helps the other stand. The reprieve is short and within seconds they two have swords sticking out of the attacking soldiers each protecting the others back. Soon enough, the battle is over.  _

_ “I can't believe you let someone else kill you!” Nicolo growls annoyed. Yusuf merely rolls his eyes.  _

_ “Sorry, I didn't realize you were the only one that is allowed to kill me,” Yusuf replies, sarcasm dripping from his tone as he wipes the blood from his sword using one of the many corpses lying around. Yusuf opens his mouth to say something else but before he can lips are on his own. Before the older man can process the action Nicolo has already pulled away.  _

_ “I don't want you dying on me. Unless it's by my hands,” Nicolo says, the unsaid “ I don't know what I'd do without you” hanging in the air.  _

“That is not how it happened,” Nicky says, with a roll of his eyes. Joe sends him an annoyed look, while Nile sends him a confused look. The girl is more intrigued than she had been before. 

“Well, how did it happen then?” Nile questions, looking between the two as they have a staring contest. 

“He tripped over the body of one of the men we had killed and I caught him, but he pulled me down with him,” Joe replies, still not looking away from Nicky. The Italian lets out a sound of outrage, saying that is not how it happened. The two go back and forth for a while. Eventually, Nile falls asleep listening to the two argue. 


End file.
